1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of handcuffs for law enforcement or personal restraint purposes.
2. Description of Related Art
Handcuffs are mainly used by law enforcement officials to restrain suspected offenders. Every year there are a number of excessive force claims brought against law enforcement agencies claiming that the law enforcement officer applied the handcuffs too tightly around a target's wrist. These excessive force claims cost law enforcement agencies substantial amounts in attorney's fees and, in some cases, civil damages. Current handcuffs have no mechanisms to ensure the handcuff is applied in a manner sufficient to prevent the target from escaping, but also prevents the handcuffs from being over tightened.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a handcuff that includes compression control mechanisms on both half-bracelets to prevent over-tightening of the handcuff when the handcuff is being put on a target, but also provides sufficient closure to ensure that the target cannot free itself.